


Mine

by SylviaMaria



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaMaria/pseuds/SylviaMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino había sido el encargado de unir sus vidas. O quizás no. Quizás había sido aquel gatito de peluche que la pequeña niña llevaba siempre con ella. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para una persona muy especial para mí. Nunca había escrito nada Brittana y la verdad es que no creí que fuese capaz de conseguirlo, pero aquí está, y ojalá os guste este AU si os pasáis por aquí a echarle un ojillo.  
> Para ti, Mine. Te quiero mucho. (Esta nota de autor sí me quedó más corta)

 

" _ **Mine"**_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Caminaba dando saltitos, despacio, con miedo, mientras sus manos sostenían lo único que le quedaba. Aquel pequeño gatito de peluche.

—Vamos, cariño. Tenemos que irnos —le oyó decir a la señora mayor que la acompañaba. Era alta, mucho más alta que ella, y le daba miedo. Había llegado con otros dos señores mayores y la había sacado de casa de su vecina, llevándola a su verdadera casa y entrando en su habitación para preparar su maleta. Se iba de allí, se la llevaban. Eso era lo que la señora le había dicho. Pero ella no quería irse. No quería marcharse de aquella casa en la que había vivido toda su vida.

—Brittany, se nos hace tarde, pequeña. Tienes que venir con nosotros.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ir con ellos? No quería. ¡No quería! Lo que de verdad quería era que sus padres volviesen a por ella. Que bajasen del cielo donde se habían ido y se la llevasen con ellos.

—Quiero que papá y mamá vuelvan —le dijo, deteniéndose de nuevo y mirándola con ojos llorosos.

La señora March la miró con tristeza y se arrodilló enfrente de ella. Momentos como esos eran los que hacían que su corazón le doliese. La niña acababa de perder a sus padres con tan sólo diez años y no tenía ninguna familia que se hiciese cargo de ella. Como muchos otros niños a los que había conocido, sería enviada a la casa de acogida Miller.

—Pequeña, ellos no pueden volver. Dios los ha escogido para que se conviertan en ángeles y cuiden de todos nosotros desde el cielo.

La niña formó un puchero con su boca y, pronto, más lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos.

—Tenemos que irnos, cariño. Te he metido también en la maleta los álbumes de fotos. ¿Hay algo más que quieras llevarte además de ese gatito?

Brittany negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que la señora le daba la mano y bajaban las escaleras de la casa, no tardando nada en salir por la puerta principal. Antes de subirse al coche, la pequeña observó por última vez la casa y los jardines que la rodeaban. No volvería a verlos en mucho tiempo. Quizás, nunca. Pero los guardaría en su memoria para siempre.

* * *

 ¡Todo un año! Eso era lo que Santana López llevaba esperando para que alguien la adoptase. Había cumplido los doce allí y estaba cansada de ver cómo las niñas venían y se iban, dejándola sola. Completamente sola. ¿Por qué no podían acogerla a ella? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que aquellos padres se echasen atrás? No lo entendía.

—En nada vendrán a por mí —le oyó decir a Penny, respondiéndole de la única forma que sabía. Encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Sabes? Si sonrieses más y tratases mejor a la gente, quizás alguien quisiese hacerse cargo de ti.

—¿Por qué no acabas de hacer tu maleta y te vas?

—¿Ves? A eso me refería. Eres una maleducada.

—Y tú una estúpida —le soltó, recostándose sobre la cama y girándose para no verla.

La foto de su madre permanecía pegada a la pared, junto a la de su abuela. Ambas habían decidido morirse y dejarla sola en aquel mundo lleno de gente estúpida. Sola. Como lo estaría de nuevo cuando viniesen a buscar a Penny.

O quizás no...

La puerta se abrió en ese mismo momento, dejando pasar a la señora March y a otra niña. Era pequeña, rubia y caminaba con miedo, abrazada a un gatito de peluche. Santana pudo observar cómo sus ojos se habían cansado ya de derramar lágrimas, pero permanecían con el mismo tono rojo con él que ella también había llegado a esa casa.

—Esta es Brittany, ocupará la cama de Penny cuando se marche —la oyó decir Santana, mientras miraba de reojo a Penny—. Cariño, la familia Stevens estará aquí dentro de poco, ¿has terminado con la maleta?

La chica asintió, señalándosela con una sonrisa.

—Bien, acompáñame un minuto a mi despacho. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Santana las vio marchar y luego, se quedó mirando a la nueva niña. Ella permanecía todavía de pie, en el mismo sitio donde la señora March la había dejado. Su maleta estaba a su lado y sus manos, abrazaban aquel gatito de peluche, mientras ella la miraba fijamente. De no ser de peluche, Santana le habría preguntado si aquel gato le habría comido la lengua.

La niña la miró largo rato sin atreverse a decir nada, y luego, se dirigió a la cama que había quedado libre, sentándose en ella y recogiéndose las piernas para hacerse un ovillo. Quería desaparecer. Convertirse en una mariposa y volar. Volar alto para llegar al cielo y encontrarse con sus padres.

—Me llamo Santana —le oyó decir, devolviéndola a la realidad.

—Soy Britt y él es Lord Tubbington —respondió, acariciándolo con suavidad.

Santana asintió con la cabeza y se recostó sobre la cama, girándose de nuevo. Penny le había llamado maleducada, pero no lo era. Se acababa de presentar a aquella niña. Le acababa de decir su nombre. Claro que eso sería lo único que haría. Si aquella pequeña buscaba una amiga, desde luego que la encontraría antes en cualquier otro sitio que allí.

Brittany la vio darle la espalda y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir. Quizás, ella también pudiera quedarse dormida, como lo habían hecho sus padres. Quizás así podría llegar al cielo. Solo tenía que dormir. Dormir para siempre y no despertarse jamás.

* * *

Lloraba. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la niña empezase a llorar de nuevo. Pero no lo hacía despierta. Se había dormido abrazada a su gatito de peluche y ahora las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

—Mamá... —la oía sollozar.

Ella también había sabido lo que era llegar allí y no tener a nadie. Sentirse sola, completamente sola y desear que su familia volviese para llevársela con ellos. Pero eso no sucedería y pronto, había tenido que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Ahora ya no le dolía mirar sus fotos, ni recordar aquellos momentos a su lado.

Levantándose, sacó una de las mantas de su cama y se la echó por encima a la niña, temiendo despertarla, y a la vez, deseando que la pobrecilla dejase de llorar y pudiese dormir, dejándola también dormir a ella.

—Gracias —susurró la pequeña, cobijándose bajo la manta, mientras ella volvía a su cama.

—No va a volver. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le dijo, tumbándose en su cama. Brittany asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

—Papá y mamá se han convertido en ángeles y están en el cielo, cuidando de nosotros.

—Claro —respondió Santana. Aquello era lo que la señora March le había dicho también a ella cuando la había conocido. Obviamente, no se lo había creído ni por un segundo.

Brittany volvió a asentir, sin dejar de mirarla. Aquella niña le daba miedo y seguridad al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado raro.

—Duerme un poco —le pidió, esperando a que cerrase sus ojos. La niña no tardó en hacerlo, abrazada a su peluche. Sus padres habían muerto y se había quedado sola. Tan sola como ella. Santana rezó porque una familia se hiciese cargo de ella rápido, aún sabiendo que Dios no la escucharía. Nunca lo había hecho cuando ella se lo había pedido y tampoco lo haría ahora. Si es que Dios verdaderamente existía, y no era otro más de los cuentos de su abuela.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, media hora después, y Penny entró de nuevo para recoger sus cosas. La señora March se acercó a la cama de Santana, hablándole en voz baja.

—Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Sé buena —fue lo único que le dijo.

¿Sé buena? ¡Sé buena! ¡Ella podía serlo! Claro que sí. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle creer lo contrario? Ella podía ser la mejor persona del mundo si se lo propusiese. Si así lo quisiese, pero francamente, no le apetecía.

Observó cómo Penny recogía su maleta y salía por la puerta, no sin antes mirarla por última vez y decirle adiós con su mano. No la volvería a ver, de eso estaba completamente segura. La señora March salió detrás de ella, cerrándoles la puerta y dejándolas solas. La niña seguía durmiendo y ella la observó durante largo rato hasta que sus ojos también se cerraron.

* * *

 En el medio de la noche, Santana abrió los ojos, medio dormida, para encontrarse con una lechuza enfrente de ella.

¡No!

No era una lechuza. ¡Era la niña! La bendita niña la estaba mirando fijamente, y le había dado un susto de muerte.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, poniendo distancia entre ellas.

—Te estaba oyendo dormir. Hacías unos ruidos muy raros y...

—¿Cómo?

—He dicho que-

—Sí, ya sé lo que has dicho. Regresa a tu cama y sigue durmiendo —le dijo, tapándose con las sábanas.

—Lord Tubbington no quiere dormir, quiere jugar. ¿Juegas con nosotros? —le preguntó, destapándola.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? —La niña hizo pucheros.

—Porque no quiero.

—¿Por qué?

¿Es que no se cansaba de hacer preguntas? ¿Por qué no se dormía y la dejaba en paz? Acabaría haciendo que le doliese la cabeza.

—No quiero jugar, ¿vale? Ahora duerme —le pidió, rogándole a Dios que le hiciese caso.

—A los niños les gusta jugar. Y tú eres una niña.

—No soy una niña.

—¿No? Y entonces, ¿qué eres? —preguntó, mirándola como si realmente fuese un extraterrestre.

—Soy una chica y las chicas no juegan con ositos de peluche.

—Es un gatito.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, con ojillos brillantes.

—Doce.

—Yo diez, solo me llevas dos.

—Sabes contar, perfecto. Ve a contar ovejas a la cama. O gatitos, lo que tú quieras.

—Mamá me enseñó a contar patitos —dijo, dándose cuenta tarde de que la había nombrado, y bajando la cabeza.

Santana suspiró, sabiendo lo que vendría después. Otro llanto. Más y más lágrimas que no tendrían final. Brittany volvió a mirarla y entonces, ella hizo lo que jamás creyó que haría. Destapó las mantas y la dejó descansar a su lado.

—No llores —le pidió, esperando de corazón que la pequeña no lo hiciese.

—¿Podrías contarlos conmigo? —le preguntó Brittany, siempre pegada a su peluche.

—¿Los patos?

La niña asintió, esperanzada.

—Está bien —respondió, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de ella.

—Un patito se reúne con Mamá Pata. Dos patitos se reúnen con Mamá Pata. Tres... —Brittany guardó silencio y la miró, expectante.

—Tres patitos se reúnen con Mamá Pata. Cuatro patitos se reúnen con Mamá Pata —La niña sonrió al oírla continuar. Quizás, después de todo, no estuviese tan sola en el mundo. Acababa de encontrar una amiga. Una a la que al parecer le gustaba dormir demasiado, pero una amiga al fin y al cabo.

Santana observó cómo caía rendida de nuevo, deseando que las pesadillas no volviesen a ella. Quería dormir, dormir de un tirón y prepararse para lo que viniese. Quizás aquella semana se cumpliese el milagro. Quizás aquel mes por fin una familia la acogiese. Observando la respiración tranquila de la niña, ella también volvió a quedarse dormida.

* * *

 Todos estaban ya en el comedor. Y el olor a comida recién hecha hacía que su estómago rugiese. Estaba hambrienta, demasiado, y se moría por probar aquellas patatas tan deliciosas y aquellas hamburguesas de los jueves. Caminaba con su bandeja hacía allí, cuando la oyó.

Ella lloraba y chillaba.

Sus ojos la buscaron entre los demás niños, encontrándola rápidamente con los mayores. Sostenían su peluche entre sus asquerosas manos y no querían devolvérselo.

_Apestosos imbéciles._

—Devuélveselo —demandó, después de dejar la bandeja en una de las mesas y correr hasta allí.

—Santana López.

—Travis Morgan —respondió ella, desafiante, sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos. La niña lloraba detrás de ella. Ésta era de su misma altura, pero se hacía pequeña a su lado. O quizás fuese ella quién se empeñaba en creérselo—. Devuélvele el peluche.

—¿Es tan importante? —preguntó él, haciendo reír a los demás.

—Lo es, devuélveselo.

—Pídemelo por favor —le dijo, sabiendo que no lo haría. Santana López pidiendo algo por favor, era algo impensable.

E imposible. Por eso cuando oyeron salir aquellas palabras de su boca, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

—¿Has dicho...? —Travis volvió a preguntárselo, alucinado.

—He dicho, por favor, devuélveselo —repitió, viendo cómo él todavía en shock, le dejaba el peluche a la niña—. Si no lo hubieses hecho, te hubiese arrancado la cabeza, y lo sabes.

Lo que ella dijo, no hizo que el chico saliese del shock. Santana López había cambiado por mucho que ella se empeñase en engañarles a todos. Y todo se debía a la niña que siempre la acompañaba. La misma que ahora la besaba en la mejilla, mientras sonreía y le daba las gracias.

El "Gracias, San" que salió de la boca de la pequeña, hizo que su corazón sonriese, a la vez que ella también lo hacía. Habían pasado semanas desde que aquella niña había llegado a su vida. Ahora apenas lloraba, pero seguía molestándola cada hora para que jugase con ella y su gatito de peluche. Lord Tubbington. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Santana rió, recordando que seguía allí en medio de todo el comedor y que muchos todavía la miraban. Levantando la cabeza, volvió a por su bandeja para servirse aquellas deliciosas patatas y las hamburguesas que tanto deseaba comer. Después, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde la pequeña estaba. Solo le llevaba dos años, pero en su realidad, parecía que fuesen muchísimos más. Aquella niña eran tan dulce e inocente... Y su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que le sonreía. No podía mentir, diciendo que no sentía cariño por ella, porque poco a poco, había ido entrando en su corazón para quedarse. Y aquella niña por la que había rezado a Dios que una familia la adoptase, se había hecho indispensable para ella. No quería que se marchase. ¿Era aquello egoísta? Sí, lo era. Aunque Dios nunca la había escuchado y nunca la escucharía. Así que nada debía temer.

* * *

 Brittany volvió a abrazarla de nuevo, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, deseando no tener que soltarla nunca.

—No quiero —sollozó—. No dejes que me lleven, San. Quiero quedarme contigo, por favor.

No dejaba de llorar y le estaba partiendo el corazón. Santana solo deseaba que no se marchase, que se quedase para siempre a su lado, pero eso era imposible. Aquello que tanto había deseado para ella durante tanto tiempo, le había sucedido a Brittany. Una familia iba a adoptarla.

—No puedo, no... No puedo —respondió, tratando de no llorar. Luchando por mantenerse fuerte. Sería más fácil así, mucho más fácil. Si no dejaba salir lo que de verdad sentía—. Tienes que irte.

—No —lloriqueó, mojándole la camiseta—. No me separaré de ti, no me iré.

—No puedes quedarte, Britt. Una familia va a cuidarte, ¿no es maravilloso? —preguntó, acariciando su precioso pelo rubio.

—No... —Respondió, separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos—. No es maravilloso.

Habían pasado meses desde aquel día en el que se habían conocido. Brittany había cumplido allí dentro los once y en su corazón, deseaba poder seguirlos cumpliendo en aquel mismo lugar, pero ya no sería así.

—Quiero que tú vengas conmigo —le pidió, con ojos brillantes.

—No puedo, Britt. Son tu familia, la tuya.

—Mi familia eres tú, me lo dijiste —se lamentó la pequeña, secando sus lágrimas—. Me lo dijiste... —le reprochó de nuevo.

Santana bajó la cabeza, triste. ¿En qué momento le había dicho aquello? Había sido el mayor error que había cometido. Pero así lo sentía en su corazón. Aquella pequeña de ojos tan hermosos como el cielo era su familia. Y también se iría, como lo habían hecho antes su madre y su abuela. Se iría y volvería a quedarse sola. Con la única diferencia de que, esta vez, otra persona lloraría por su culpa.

—Lo sé...

—¿Ya no quieres ser mi familia? —preguntó la pequeña, dejando caer nuevas lágrimas.

—Claro que quiero, Britt. Pero eso ya no puede ser.

—Sí puede. Sí puede... —dijo, abrazándola de nuevo.

—Ahora tienes una nueva familia y ellos te darán todo lo que necesites. Y regalos, juguetes... —le dijo, separándola de ella.

—Yo no quiero nada de eso. Te quiero a ti —susurró, mirándola a los ojos—. Solo a ti...

Santana guardó silencio, observando cómo aquellas lágrimas seguían brotando de sus hermosos ojos. Le dolía verla llorar. Había dejado de tener pesadillas por la muerte de sus padres pero de vez en cuando todavía le pedía que durmiese con ella para que los monstruos que había dejado de su cama no se la comiesen.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—No puedo, Britt. Ojalá pudiese —Eso no estaba en sus manos. No lo estaría nunca, por mucho que quisiese. Se haría vieja esperando que una familia la adoptase. Cumpliría los dieciocho y la echarían de allí, para que se buscase la vida—. Tenemos que terminar de hacer tu maleta, en poco tiempo vendrán a buscarte.

Sabía que aquel momento tenía que llegar, pero lo llevaba postergando semanas. Esperando y deseando que aquella familia no firmase y se echase atrás. Pero aquello no había sucedido y por el bien de la pequeña, esperaba que aquellos padres la cuidasen como si ella fuera su propia hija. Se merecía lo mejor del mundo. Lo más bonito. Se lo merecía todo y ellos se lo darían.

La niña vio cómo Santana empezaba a guardar sus cosas, haciéndola consciente de que aquello no era una pesadilla, sino la realidad, y que en poco tiempo, no volvería a ver a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Mientras cerraba la maleta, Santana recordó aquella tarde en la que Brittany había irrumpido en su vida con los ojos llorosos y aquel gatito de peluche entre sus brazos. Ahora el gatito descansaba sobre la cama, esperando porque su dueña se lo llevase con él. Santana lo sostuvo unos segundos entre sus dedos, antes de pasárselo a la pequeña, pero ésta, se lo devolvió.

—Quiero que tú lo tengas.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, sin entender nada. Era su gatito, no podía dejárselo. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? —. Britt, es tuyo.

—Lordy quiere quedarse contigo —le respondió.

No era él quién de verdad quería. Pero al contrario que su dueña, el gato sí podría.

—¿No lo quieres? —le preguntó, triste.

—¿Cómo no voy a quererlo?

¿Cómo? Si era la posesión más preciada de la pequeña. Lo llevaba a todas partes y ahora quería que ella lo tuviese. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no?

Brittany le regaló una sonrisa al verla aceptar el regalo. Ella tampoco estaría sola, Lord Tubbington se quedaría con ella y la cuidaría como Brittany no podría hacerlo. Otra lágrima se unió a las demás mientras la pequeña también rodeaba su cuerpo y la abrazaba de nuevo sin querer soltarse. Las lágrimas que la morena había querido guardar en su interior, salían ahora, bañando sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. Se iba. Se marchaba de su vida y no volvería.

—Prométeme que nunca te olvidarás de mí —le pidió, sin soltar sus manos de su cuello.

—Te lo prometo, Britt —dijo, separándola para secar sus lágrimas con sus dedos. Brittany no dejaba de llorar y verla así, le partía el corazón. Jamás podría olvidarla. Jamás podría sacarla de su mente, ni de su corazón. Se había metido muy dentro. Demasiado.

—Te escribiré —dijo la niña con ilusión —. Te escribiré, y te contaré todo lo que me pase.

—¿Lo harás? —Secó ahora sus propias lágrimas, mientras su corazón se llenaba de ilusión.

Brittany asintió, uniendo sus manos, no queriendo soltarlas. Sintiendo que su verdadera familia no la esperaba al otro lado de esa puerta en aquel mundo del que nada conocía. Sino allí dentro, enfrente de ella, unida a sus manos y mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambas volviesen a la realidad. Había sido la señora March que ahora entraba en la habitación con la mirada triste. Santana se preguntó si ella también habría estado llorando, a la vez que sus manos soltaban rápidamente las de Brittany.

—Es la hora, Britt. Los Pierce nos están esperando en mi despacho —dijo, despacio, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Aquellas dos niñas se querían, y tenían que separarse. Santana volvería a estar sola de nuevo. April March solo deseó que aquello no la hiciese encerrarse de nuevo en sí misma, odiando a todos cuántos la rodeaban. Aquella niña de ojos azules le había enseñado lo que era la felicidad y el amor hacia alguien, algo que nadie había podido mostrarle en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Quizás estuviesen destinadas a encontrarse. Quizás aquel Dios que se había llevado a los padres de la pequeña, también había hecho que ellas se conociesen. Pero ahora las alejaba, y ambas lloraban sin querer separarse.

—Britt... —repitió la señora March, observando la escena.

—No me olvides, por favor —suplicó, dándole un último abrazo—. No me olvides...

—Jamás —respondió ella, apretándola fuerte contra sí.

—Te escribiré —le recordó Brittany, separándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla—. Te escribiré... —repitió, cuando la señora March tomó su maleta en su mano derecha y con la izquierda la agarró a ella para llevársela de allí.

Santana trató de no llorar al verla marcharse de su vida, pero las lágrimas habían ganado aquella partida, como la ganarían segundos después cuando la señora cerró finalmente la puerta.

—Te quiero —susurró a una habitación vacía, abrazada a aquel gatito de peluche que sería su única compañía desde ese momento en adelante.

* * *

 " _... La Señora Pierce quiere que la llame mamá, pero es difícil, porque no lo es. Es mi mamá de repuesto. Mi verdadera mamá está en los cielos, cuidando de nosotros. ¿Crees que le parecería mal que le llamase mamá a la Señora Pierce? Ella es muy buena. Y se duerme conmigo como tú lo hacías. Pero no le gustan los patos. Con ella contamos perritos._

_Tengo dos hermanos mayores. Bueno, no son mis hermanos, pero ellos quieren serlo. Y yo nunca los he tenido._

_Mi papá de repuesto dice que me regalará una bicicleta, pero yo echo de menos a Lord Tubbington. Y a ti. Te echo muchísimo de menos..."_

Santana cogió papel y un bolígrafo y rápidamente empezó a escribir. Las palabras le salían solas y era como si aquella niña de hermosos ojos azules estuviese delante de ella escuchándola hablar.

* * *

 Le respondió aquella carta y muchas otras más. Cartas que la hacían sonreír y creer que algún día, el destino volvería a unir sus vidas.

Sin embargo, mientras todo le iba bien a su pequeño ángel. Ella todavía permanecía allí, esperando que alguien quisiera hacerse cargo de ella. El tiempo había pasado rápido, sin detenerse. Nunca podría pararlo.

" _...Y entonces me besó. Matthew me besó. Mi primer beso... Quiere que seamos novios y que nos casemos cuando seamos mayores..."_

Leyó y releyó aquella carta mil veces, tratando de descifrar porqué su corazón le dolía. Porqué su mente se negaba a ponerle cara a aquel chico e imaginarse que él la besaba.

Tenía quince años ya. Se le había pasado el tiempo esperando que alguien viniese para llevársela. Pronto cumpliría los dieciséis y dejaría atrás aquella primera etapa de su adolescencia.

Brittany le contaba todo en sus cartas, pero ella no podía responderle de la misma forma. No podía contarle la verdad. Que de repente, solo la veía a ella cuando un chico la besaba. Cuando la abrazaba. Que ella era todo en lo que pensaba al dormirse y también al despertarse. En ella, y en sus cartas que no hacían más que romperle el corazón una y otra vez.

" _...Creí que vería el arco iris. Kimberly me dijo que al hacerlo vería las estrellas, pero yo creí que vería muchos arcos iris. Y no sucedió, San, no vi nada..."_

Brittany había perdido la virginidad.

Santana sonrió ligeramente al leer la carta, mientras notaba cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Ojalá pudiese verla, ojalá le diesen la oportunidad de volver a verla. Solo deseaba eso. Verla de nuevo y comprobar que aquello que sentía por ella no era real. Que no quería besarla, ni acariciarla. Que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero no era así, y lo sabía aunque tratase de convencerse de lo contrario.

—Yo tampoco vi las estrellas, Britt. Ni un arco iris... —respondió en voz alta.

Su respuesta a su carta sería como todas las demás.

" _Sigo aquí, Britt."_

Y unas cuántas frases más.

Era lo único que podía decirle de su vida. No podía contarle que se veía con Travis Morgan, aquel chico que le había robado una vez su gatito de peluche. No podía decirle que cuando él la besaba, cuando estaba con él, pensaba en ella. ¿Cómo podría?

—Nunca lo entenderías, Britt —susurró, cerrando el sobre con su respuesta.

_Yo tampoco vi las estrellas, no las vi. Pero tú eres mi estrella. Una estrella fugaz que entró una vez en mi vida para hacerme feliz._

* * *

 La besaba sin detenerse. La besaba y sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo, mientras la iban desvistiendo. Sus ojos, cerrados, no querían abrirse. No querían ver a la persona que tenía encima de ella. No quería abrirlos y ver que estaba con él de nuevo, huyendo de un sentimiento que le hacía daño.

—Santana... —oía cómo él la llamaba, mas nada decía como respuesta.

Ladeó su cabeza, dándole completo acceso a su cuello, o quizás, regalándose por completo.

—No puedo... —oyó, sin querer abrir los ojos aún—. No puedo. No así. ¡Joder! Parece como si estuvieras muerta —Y quizás sí lo estaba, pensó, abriendo los ojos por fin y viendo cómo él empezaba a vestirse—. Esto se acaba aquí —dijo, quizás esperando una lucha por su parte. Una que no se produciría. La había querido pero ella no le había dado su corazón. Ni una sola vez. Quizás no lo tuviese, como todo el mundo decía, o quizás aquel ya le perteneciese a otra persona.

La chica no le respondió, pero si le observó dejar aquel escondite dónde se habían dejado llevar los últimos meses. Aquella aventura había terminado para siempre.

* * *

 " _... Nunca me cuentas nada. Yo te lo digo todo y tú... Tú nunca me cuentas nada. Quiero saber, San. Quiero que me escribas. Estoy cansada. Muy cansada."_

_¿Qué quieres saber? ¡Qué es lo que quieres saber! ¿Que me rompes el corazón con cada una de tus cartas? ¿Que me hablas de amor cuando yo también sé lo que es? Sé lo que es, Britt. Sé lo que es el amor, porque es lo que yo siento por ti. Lo que mi corazón me grita. Lo que mi mente me dice cada vez que pienso en ti. . No dejo de mirar tus fotos. Tengo ganas de besarte y... y decirte que no te vayas de mi vida. Que vuelvas. Que regreses a mi lado..._

—Y también tengo miedo. Miedo del daño que te haría si esta carta llegase a tus manos.

No se la mandaría. No lo haría. Ni esa, ni ninguna otra. Brittany era feliz, ese era su sueño. Era feliz y Santana lo sería al ver que todo lo que había deseado para ella se había cumplido. Había llegado la hora de romper aquel vínculo. Separarse de ella, dejarla crecer.

—Lo siento —Su voz resonó en aquella habitación vacía. La señora March no había destinado allí a ninguna otra chica. Quizás por miedo a que Santana se encariñase de nuevo con alguien. Pero eso no pasaría. Nadie podría compararse jamás a su Brittany. Nadie podría romper el hielo de su corazón para entrar de nuevo en él. Solo Brittany, su pequeño ángel.

Esa noche lloró hasta quedarse dormida, convenciéndose de que hacía lo mejor, al no contestarle aquella carta. Y los días pasaron. Junto con las semanas y los meses. Britany tampoco había vuelto a escribirle, convenciéndose de nuevo de que había hecho bien, que aquello era lo correcto. Y su corazón se endureció todavía más con el paso del tiempo. Teniendo como único sueño, el salir de allí y buscarse una vida que la hiciese feliz.

* * *

 Habían pasado años.

Y el futuro que Santana había esperado tanto había llegado casi sin darse cuenta. Se había marchado de aquella casa de acogida y había buscado un piso para compartir y un trabajo que le ayudase a pagar los gastos. Tenía veinticinco años y era libre. Libre de todo aquello. Ninguna familia había aceptado nunca darle una oportunidad pero había salido adelante sin que nadie le hiciese falta.

—Santanita, un capuchino para la mesa cinco. Y volando que es para hoy.

—Oído —respondió, reprimiendo un bufido y caminando hacia la barra—. Billy, ya has oído a la bruja, un capuchino.

—Marchando, preciosa —dijo, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que la morena sonriese. Le había pedido salir más de una vez pero el pobre se había dado ya por vencido. " _No eres mi tipo, Billy. No con esa barba."_ Había bromeado. Pero pronto había entendido que a la chica no le gustaban los hombres.  _"Muchas matarían por estar con esta barba, morena."_ Le había respondido él, haciéndola reír.

Billy le pasó el capuchino, dejándolo rápido en su bandeja y ella no perdió el tiempo, dándose la vuelta para llevarlo a la mesa cinco.

—¡Oh no!

—¡Ay!

—¡Lo siento!

—No pasa nada.

—¡Santana, mira lo que has hecho! —chilló la dueña del bar, llegando dónde ellas estaban. Su empleada se había quedado como tonta mirando a la chica rubia a la que le había tirado el café—. ¡Despierta, niña! Busca un trapo, algo para limpiar a la señorita...

—Pierce. Brittany Pierce.

—¿Santana? ¿Me has oído? ¡Muévete! Vamos, corre.

Santana no podía moverse de allí. Sus pies estaban clavados al suelo y delante de ella, la chica que había ocupado su corazón toda su vida. Su niña, su ángel. Enfrente de ella, y con una mancha de café en su camiseta.

—Lo siento —respondió de nuevo. Y esa vez, Brittany supo que no lo decía por el café—. Lo siento —repitió, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—No es nada —respondió Brittany, aún sabiendo que no lo decía por aquello—. La mancha está decorando la camiseta.

—Señorita Pierce... deje que la invitemos a lo que estaba tomando —dijo la dueña.

—No hace falta. No se preocupe. En realidad, ya me iba —sonrió, empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

_No. No te vayas de nuevo, por favor. Quiero verte, quiero que hablemos. Quiero explicártelo. Quiero..._

Brittany volvió a mirar atrás antes de salir de aquella cafetería. La había visto, cuando pensó que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Dios y las hadas la habían devuelto a su vida y ella estaba huyendo de su lado. Huía. Escapaba de lo fuerte que su corazón había vuelto a latir. Escapaba de aquellos ojos oscuros que había deseado volver a ver durante mucho tiempo. Huía de un sentimiento que llevaba guardado muy dentro de ella. Huía del amor.

—¡Ey, espera! —oyó a lo lejos—. ¡Un momento!

Se giró, descubriendo que un chico se acercaba a ella corriendo.

—Por favor, espera. No te vayas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Escapas de algo? —preguntó, confusa.

—¿Eh? No, no. Escucha... Soy Billy.

Brittany le miró sin entender nada, a la vez que el chico le pasaba un papel y ella lo aceptaba en su mano.

—Es la dirección de Santana. Por favor, prométeme que irás a verla —la chica le miraba sin responderle—. Tiene algo que es tuyo —dijo él, esperando que su respuesta fuese afirmativa.

Sí, tenía algo suyo. Tenía su corazón y ella misma se había encargado de romperlo al no responderle aquella carta. Al dejar de escribirle e incumplir sus promesas.

—Iré —dijo sin embargo, sonriendo y dándose la vuelta.

Billy no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Santana se merecía ser feliz y él estaba encantado de poder ayudarla.

* * *

 Sus pies caminaban despacio por aquel suelo, el piso en el que Santana vivía, mientras la oía. Ella trabajaba de camarera para poder pagar el alquiler y en las noches, daba clases de español. Brittany la miró con cariño, mientras ella le enseñaba la pequeña casa en la que vivía. No era mucho lo que se podía permitir, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba de verdad.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, San. Lo conseguiste. Sabía que lo conseguirías. Siempre lo supe. Jamás te rendirías. Podrías estar tú sola frente al mundo, pero lo harías —le oyó decir, tratando de no llorar. Santana no había necesitado una familia que la sacase adelante, porque ella misma lo había hecho a base de esfuerzo y trabajo.

La morena sonrió, pasando a las habitaciones de la casa.

—Esta es la de Billy. Es un completo desastre, como puedes ver. Pero es un gran chico.

_El mejor._

Pensó.

Y el único al que le había podido contar su historia. Confiaba en él y el chico le había enviado allí a Brittany. Le debía tanto.

Brittany asintió sin decir nada, comprendiéndolo todo. Billy era su novio y ambos compartían piso.

—¿Le quieres? —le preguntó, a la vez que Santana abría la puerta de su habitación y la dejaba entrar en ella.

—¿Quererle? Sí, lo hago. Aunque es difícil soportarle a veces, pero es lo que tienen los compañeros de piso.

Brittany vio de pronto una esperanza que había creído perder con el paso del tiempo.

—¿No es tu novio? —preguntó, fijándose a la vez en el peluche que descansaba encima del viejo sofá que había junto a la cama. Su peluche. Su gatito. A él se refería Billy.  _"Tiene algo que es tuyo."_ Santana seguía conservándolo a lo largo de los años.

—¿Novio? No, Britt. No lo es —respondió, viéndola caminar hacia el sofá y sostener el peluche entre sus manos. La sola imagen de ellos dos reencontrándose después de tanto tiempo, hizo que las lágrimas que había estado tratando de retener, ganasen la batalla ahora.

Brittany también lloraba, acariciando el viejo peluche, perdida en pensamientos que la habían atormentado durante años.

—Por qué no me respondiste? ¿Por qué? —Sus ojos llorosos apenas le dejaban ver su rostro, pero no podía callar aquel dolor que sentía. Ya no—. Dijiste que eras mi familia, pero me dejaste sola. Me dejaste... —sollozó, sentándose en aquel sofá con el peluche entre sus manos.

—Britt...

—Te necesité. Te necesité tanto... Pero no estuviste ahí para mí. Ni siquiera tenía a Lordy para que me hiciese compañía —La chica se mordió el labio inferior, negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar y su corazón le decía que no se callase, que no guardase más silencio.

—Lo siento, cariño. No debí aceptarlo. Siempre fue tuyo —le respondió, arrodillándose enfrente de ella y buscando sus manos.

—No lo quiero, yo... Yo solo te quiero a ti. No te vuelvas a ir.

—Britt...

—Prométeme que no te irás, por favor.

De pronto, Santana creyó volver a ver delante de ella a aquella niña que lloraba años atrás por la muerte de sus padres. Y la abrazó. La resguardó entre sus brazos con todo el amor del mundo. Porque así debía ser. Ella era suya. Lo más bonito que había tenido en toda su vida.

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, empezó a cantarle. Para que se quedase con ella. Para que nunca se fuese. Para que la hiciese feliz durante toda su vida.

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Brittany se secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, mientras la miraba, oyendo aquellas notas de amor en la canción. Echaba de menos su voz, su sonrisa.

—Te he querido toda mi vida, Britt. Fui una tonta por no responderte, por tener miedo. Miedo de lo que sentía por ti. Pero ya no lo tengo. Te quiero. Te quiero. Y si eso está mal, ya no me importa. Porque no me cansaré de luchar por ti. Jamás. Te haré feliz, te haré sonreír. Si me dejas entrar en tu corazón, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Y si no lo hiciese. Si ella no sentía lo mismo, lo entendería. Porque solo quería su felicidad. Solo eso. Pero no podía no desear que aquella felicidad fuese a su lado.

Brittany sostuvo su rostro entre lágrimas, acariciando sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos. Y brillaban. Pero no de tristeza como lo habían hecho en el pasado, sino de una felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho. Inclinándose hacia delante, la chica la besó. Lento, dulce. Un beso. No de cariño, no de gratitud. Sino de amor. Uno tan grande que jamás había sentido por nadie más.

—No está mal. Amar nunca estará mal. Y yo lo hago. Con todo mi corazón —dijo, mientras se arrodillaba también en el suelo y la abrazaba sin querer soltarse—. No tengo que dejarte entrar en él, porque siempre lo estuviste. Siempre.

—Britt... —No sabía qué responder. No podía encontrar las palabras necesarias. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo como una hoja de un árbol antes de caerse y sus manos... Sus manos acariciaban su espalda, mientras sus ojos dejaban salir más lágrimas de felicidad.

—Te quiero... —Le dijo Brittany, mientras ella acariciaba ahora su pelo rubio.

—Te quiero... —respondió ella—. Eres... eres preciosa. Mírate. Te has convertido en una mujer hermosa —le dijo, separándose y acariciando su pelo de nuevo. Y sus mejillas. Y sus labios una vez más.

Se había convertido en una mujer, y sin embargo, para ella seguía siendo su niña. Aquella que había conocido hace años y que le había robado el corazón de a poco.

—Tú también lo eres —le respondió, sonrojada—. ¿No te irás, verdad? ¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿Esta vez y... para siempre?

Santana asintió con la cabeza, ilusionada.

—Esta vez y para siempre —dijo, besándola de nuevo.

Seguían en el suelo, sin importarles la incomodidad, mientras Lord Tubbington permanecía en el sofá. Aquel gatito de peluche las había unido. O quizás había sido Billy. O la Señora March. O el destino que había hecho que se encontrasen de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa, Brittany la besó, en sus ojos, en sus mejillas. En la nariz, y en los labios, haciéndole cosquillas. Provocando más y más risas en la chica que amaba con todo su corazón.

Esa chica no volvió a estar sola, jamás. Desde el momento en el que aquella niña de hermosos ojos había entrado en su vida, su corazón había latido fuerte, tratando de hacerle ver que sus días en soledad terminarían. Tenía una familia. Después de tantos años, Santana había encontrado una familia de verdad. Aquella niña de ojos color cielo era suya, para toda la eternidad. Lo más bonito que existiría siempre. Lo más bonito que ella había tenido y tendría.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lord Tubbington tenía que estar en el AU, pero lo he tenido que escribir de peluche, porque uno real no creo que le dejasen llevarlo para la casa de acogida jeje
> 
> Y esta ha sido la historia, espero que os haya gustado y, ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo mi niña! :D


End file.
